The Return
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Eight years after Harry defeated Voldemort he returns to the UK to discover a new love interest and life. OOC, Slash, HP/LM plus minor pairings...One Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** Contains homosexual pairings. Minor Ron/Hermione bashing.

**Pairings: **Main Harry/Lucius, minor Draco/Astoria, Ron/Hermione. Also mentions Harry/Severus, Lucius/Narcissa, Lucius/Severus

**Summary:** After Harry defeated Voldemort he disappeared from the UK only to return eight years later. He finds that his friends have moved on with their life, getting stalked as well as starting a new life. OOC, Male/Male sexual content, if you do not like it I suggest that you hit the back buttom and any flames will be hit hard with _Aguamenti._

**A/N:** I have never written a Harry/Lucius fanfiction before and I was sent a request to write this fiction by DarkAngel048.

**Beta:** bluetoads

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It had been eight years since the war ended and eight years since Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, the boy who lived who killed He - Who – Must – Not - Be - Named had been seen.

After Harry Potter killed Voldemort, he decided that he has had enough and while standing over the dead body of Voldemort relief shot through him. It was over, he had fore filled the prophecy and he wanted out, so he apparated away and stayed away.

He did not tell anyone what he was doing, he did not tell anyone where he was going nor did he try to contact anyone. All he wanted to do was have the time he needed to grieve; grieve for the ones that he loved that he had lost, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, his parents, Dumbledore and Severus.

Yes he did grieve for Severus as it was not common knowledge that he and his Professor were in a relationship that went beyond a student/teacher relationship. Not even Ron or Hermione knew of their love affair. Although he could never stop loving the man, he had to move on and live his life without Severus. He had short, brief love affairs but something was always missing, something that he'd desired; something that he needed and wanted and that was to have someone to love again that would love him, just like he had with his Severus.

Harry had made his way back to Britain after eight long years away, he wanted to tie up some lose ends and start a fresh life.

At this stage he did not know whether or not he would stay in the UK but for the next few months he will be staying until he decided what he was going to do.

He decided that he would start with Grimmauld Place, to fix it up and sell as he did not want the place and now that Remus was gone he had no use for the place.

For the first two weeks of his stay at his godfather's house he spent cleaning up and throwing away the furniture as well as checking out design and prospects he could do to the house.

Once he decided what he wanted to do he started to renovate the property to get ready to sell it.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

For the next nine months Harry spent renovating and cleaning out Grimmauld Place and it was just about ready to sell.

He had done many trips into Diagon Alley getting supplies over the last few months. On the last couple of trips into Diagon Alley Harry could feel that someone was watching him and it made him nervous thinking that perhaps it was a Death Eater out for revenge or something but as he looked around he could see no one.

He didn't know what happened with all the Death Eaters after the final battle and thought that perhaps some were still at large just waiting to get revenge on him for killing their master.

As he walk back through the Alley to the apparition point he was so lost in thought he wasn't watching where he was going until he ran right into somebody and fell back onto his bottom.

"Humph"

"Hey, why don't you watch where you are go...Harry?" A stunned Ron Weasley said looking down at Harry.

"Hi Ron" Harry said getting up and dusting himself off and looked around to see if he could see who was watching him as he felt someones eyes on him again.

"So the great Harry Potter decided to grace us with his presence once again" Ron accused Harry crossing his arms over his chest scowling at Harry.

Harry didn't say anything, he knew that he would have hurt a lot of people when he left but it was something he had to do.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Ron snapped at him.

"What do you want me to say Ron" Harry said back to him.

"Oh I don't know Harry, maybe perhaps you could have told us that you were planning on leaving or maybe why you once never contacted us to tell us that you were OK so that the people that cared for you knew you were OK, but no you didn't, you just take off without a thought about the rest of us." Ron shouted at Harry letting his anger take over him.

"I did not plan on leaving Ron and I would have told you but after the war when I was standing over Voldemort dead body I knew then I had to leave."

"You could have told us!"

"I know Ron but I needed time away."

"But we were your friends Harry we could have helped."

"How could you have helped Ron? You had Hermione, and your family and me...I lost everyone that was very important to me and I couldn't stand losing anyone else."

"So leaving was better."

"I never said it was better Ron, it was just something I had to do."

"Right and forget about everybody else Harry..."

"Daddy!" called a voice of a small girl running up to Ron.

Harry was stunned, he never knew Ron had a family but then again it had almost been nine years since he had last seen or spoken to Ron.

"I never knew you had children Ron."

"You would have known if you had stayed around" Ron said picking up his daughter.

"Ron" Hermione called out as she made her way over to where Ron was, pushing the pram where their baby boy was lying asleep.

"Harry, is that really you?" Hermione said.

"Yes Hermione it is."

"Well you're alive to say the least, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked a bit skeptical of Harry.

"I have come back to tie up some lose ends."

"Than what Harry you take off again without a word like you did last time?" Hermione spoke skeptically trying to hide her hurt.

"I haven't thought that through yet!" Harry said honestly

"Well then once you have, come see us but until then Harry stay away. I don't think we could go through all that hurt and worry that you caused us last time again." Hermione huffed and walked off with Ron following close behind her.

Harry stood there watching as his once best friends walked away from him. He knew that he deserved what he got from them and that he pushed the friendship a bit too far.

Feeling rather dejected and foolish Harry headed over to the Leaky Cauldron to drown his sorrows.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

For the next couple of hours Harry drank fire whisky trying to get himself drunk but was failing miserably for his instincts were telling him that someone was watching and that he needed his wits about him and after many years of training his instincts he had learnt to trust them as they were hardly ever wrong. But once again he looked around and could see nobody. Thus Harry decided to pay his tab as it was time for him to leave.

He exited The Leaky Cauldron into muggle London, walked two blocks where he turned down an alley where he could safely apparate away without having the muggles see him.

Harry stopped, he could feel somebody behind him and quickly turned his head around to see who was there but nobody was there and he turned back only to be confronted with a huge cloaked figure.

Harry went to reach for his wand but the figure stopped him, instantly grabbing his arms and pushing him up against the wall with his arms above his head while the person pressed their body against him.

Harry knew instantly it was a male, he could feel the other's erection against his hip and for a minute Harry thought that his attacker was going to rape him but instead a set of soft lips covered his own.

Harry froze not sure what to do. The kiss was not aggressive but gentle, almost loving and Harry couldn't help himself but to kiss the man back.

After a few minutes the kiss was broken as they both needed to come up for some air.

"I have been waiting to do that for a long time Harry" the man whispered into his ear.

"W-w-who are you?" Harry asked a bit breathless from the amazing kiss he had just received.

"That my dear Harry is for another day" The man whispered and stepped back and apparated away.

Harry stood there motionless; he could not believe he had just received the most amazing kiss since Severus had died. He brought his fingers up to touch his lips and he could still feel the other mans lips on his and he felt happy, excited and very aroused.

He quickly apparated back to Grimmauld Place, rushing inside straight into the room he was using and stripping off and laying back grabbing his erect cock and started to wank.

He was so aroused that it didn't take long for him to reach a full orgasm.

Not worrying about spelling himself clean and not completely satisfied he reached for one of his porn magazine imagining what the strange man could to do him, how his lips would feel like on him while he kept playing with himself until he reached his second orgasm in fifteen minutes then spelling himself clean Harry then proceeded to go to sleep with his right hand resting on his groin.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater who had turned spy during the last war was once again following Harry through the streets of Diagon Alley.

He has been watching Harry for some time now and he knew that Harry suspected that someone was watching him but could not see who. He had cast a notice me not spell on himself so he could safely watch his love interest.

Yes that is right, Lucius Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter and has being for a long time. He knew of Harry and Severus' relationship while the war was on. Even though he was devastated that Harry was in love with another man who also happened to be his best friend, a spy and former lover of his and as much as he wanted Harry he could not do that to Severus thus, relegating himself to the background and leaving him alone.

When the news reached him of Severus' death, he was crushed and he instantly went to find Harry only to hear that he had left and no one knew where he was.

Lucius has been searching for many years to find Harry but has had no luck in locating the young man; it was like he had vanished off the face of the Earth and no matter what he did he could not locate him. He never gave up his search for Harry nor did his love for him die down either, he just had to keep looking for him.

It wasn't until about eight months ago he received his first bit of information that Harry has been spotted in the UK. Then a couple of weeks later news once again reached him saying that Harry had been spotted in Diagon Ally making Lucius the happiest man on Earth. So from that day forth he spent every day apart from the weekend he spent in Diagon Alley keeping a look out for his beloved.

Then, the day had finally come when he saw his Harry and his heart nearly jumped out of his throat. It was also the day he followed Harry everywhere he went and learnt what he was doing.

He watch as Harry purchased materials, paints, plants and all sort of hardware. He followed Harry back to his residence of Grimmauld Place. Yes, Lucius did know of the house as Severus had told him about it a couple of days before he died.

He never entered the place but he did watch Harry from afar doing some of the work by hand and some of it by using magic.

After a couple of weeks observing him Harry had a set pattern. On Mondays and Fridays were the days he went into Diagon Alley, the other days he spent working on Grimmauld place.

It was on one of his visit into Diagon Alley that he watched him run into the youngest Weasley male and his muggleborn wife. He watched as they were stand offish towards him, he watched as they walked away from him and he watched as Harry went into the Leaky Cauldron to drink away his sorrows.

He followed him into muggle London and as Harry turned to look to see if someone was following him he made his move by getting in front of the young man and removing the spell.

He was lucky that he had his hood up and quick reflexes for when he saw Harry go for his wand he grabbed his arms pushing him up against the wall, all the time holding his hands above his head and pressing his body against him. He was sure that Harry could feel his raging erection for Harry instantly stiffen against him. Not allowing Harry time to react, he quickly descended his mouth over his and kissed him. At first Harry didn't respond but slowly he did and he also could feel something hard against his leg and knew it was time to pull away from the kiss.

"I have been waiting to do that for a long time Harry" Lucius whispered seductively into his ear so he could not make out his voice.

"W-w-who are you?" Harry asked him a bit breathless from the amazing kiss he just gave him.

"That my dear Harry is for another day" Lucius whispered and he stepped back and apparated away before Harry could do or say anything else.

Once he was back at his Manor he quickly removed his clothes to take care of his aching erection while the whole time his thoughts were on Harry alone.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Over the next week Lucius had cornered Harry again twice and twice he completely ravished him then leaving him to take care of his aching cock.

On the third time he struck out though for Harry was prepared this time.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I would like to tell you Harry, but I am afraid that you might not like who I am" Lucius replied honestly.

"How do you know that, when I don't even know who you are or why you are doing this to me?"

"Why I am doing this to you Harry is because I am in love with you Harry. I have loved you since the second war but I couldn't have you because you were with Severus at the time and there was no way I could do anything to you while you were with him"

"You knew about me and Severus?" Harry asked slightly taken back that someone knew of his relationship with the Potion Master.

"Yes I did Harry, Severus told me that he was going to ask you to marry him and he wanted me to be his best man" Lucius replied in earnest.

"Severus did tell me, he did ask...Merlin's beard, Malfoy?" Harry said astonished that he forgot that Severus told Lucius Malfoy about their relationship.

Lucius removed his hood to reveal his face to Harry now that he had worked out who he was.

"Yes Harry it is I" Lucius simply stated.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Harry asked lowering his wand.

"Like I said, I was scared that you would reject me once you discovered who I was" Lucius replied with a bit of fear coming through.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked for he knew that Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were all on the light side in the war against Voldemort.

"Because I was a Death Eater" He simply said.

"Who was also a spy" Harry added.

"You Knew?" Lucius said surprised that Harry knew he was a spy.

"Of course I knew Severus told me that you, your wife and Draco were all working as spies against Voldemort" Harry stated as a fact.

"Leave it to Severus to tell his lover of my secrets" Lucius said half jokingly.

"He certainly did. But that brings me back to why are you doing this?"

"I told you Harry, I am in love with you and I have been for a long time."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"What about your wife?"

"I was never in love with Narcissa. Yes, I did love her but only as a friend for my preferences were always towards men and Narcissa knew that and never stopped me from seeing other men. Our marriage was arranged as she loved somebody else also."

"Severus told me you were once lovers."

"He did?"

"Yes he did" Harry said than he realized something "If you were sleeping with other men and Narcissa was sleeping with someone else than who is or are you Draco's real father?"

"I am Draco's real father Harry. Severus, who at the time was my lover, knew I wanted an heir to carry on the Malfoy name and gave me a potion that could help me get aroused so I could make love or at least have sex with Narcissa. Narcissa knew of this an agreed not to sleep with her lover until she fell pregnant to me and as luck would have it she fell pregnant rather quickly. After Draco was born we went back to our own lover's" Lucius told him.

"I see and does Draco know of your preferences?" Harry asked.

"Yes he does. When he was old enough Narcissa and I explain everything to him. Granted he wasn't happy about it at the time but after a while he grew to accept it and now it doesn't bother him."

"What about me? Does Draco know of your feelings towards me?" Harry wanted to know before he would even consider going into a relationship with the man.

"He does. In fact Draco tried to help me locate you. It was also Draco that told me you were seen in the UK and he also confirmed it for me a couple of weeks later when he was in Diagon Alley with his family. He spotted you and instantly told me."

"So it was you watching me all this time?" Harry said adding the last bit to the puzzle.

"Yes it was."

"Then why didn't you approach me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you off and I wanted to learn your movements before I made my move on you."

"I see" Harry said.

They both stood there in silence for a little while. Harry spent the time thinking about everything that Lucius had told him. He had to admit he wasn't put off at all by Lucius admission of love to him, in fact Harry found it very enticing. He looked Lucius over, he was an attractive man, and from what he could see he had a good body and Harry wouldn't mind seeing it without his robes on or any sort of clothing on for that matter. He knew he was a great kisser from the couple of intense kisses they have already shared and truth be told he wanted more.

"What happens now that you know the truth Harry?" Lucius asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Harry looked over Lucius again before taking a step closer to him. "Perhaps we could find out" Harry said as he put his arms around Lucius neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer to his body. At first he was scared that Harry was going to walk away from him. But, he was glad that he didn't as it was good that Harry was willing to kiss him, to give him a chance with him and this was something that Lucius was not going to let go.

As they were kissing Lucius' hands made their way under Harry's clothing and he started to caress his back before moving his hand onto his stomach than up to his nipples caressing them in between his fingers.

Lucius also started to kiss down Harry's neck and along his jaw line before capturing his lips again.

After a few minutes they slowly pulled apart. Lucius looked into his green eyed lover and went to capture his lips again until Harry stopped him.

"Lucius" Harry said quietly.

"Yes my love" Lucius replied against his lips.

"I hate to brake the moment but can we go somewhere more private please?" Harry said not moving his lips away from Lucius lips.

"Of course, Hold on" Lucius said and without warning he apparated them both back to his Manor where he continued his assault on Harry's lips and body.

Harry knew straight away that Lucius took him back to his place but he didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to be close to the wizard. To feel his love for him, to touch him and to feel what it is like to be with someone that he wanted to be with again.

Lucius could not stop himself now that he had Harry. He apparated them back to his Manor and continued on kissing and touching him. After a little while he picked Harry up bridal style and took him to his room where they continued with the kissing and removing of each other's clothes until they were completely naked and laying on his bed.

Lucius and Harry had no idea how much time went by and they continued passionately kissing each other.

Lucius continued kissing Harry making his way down his body with Harry moaning the whole time. He spent time kissing and sucking each of his nipples. He slowly kissed his way down to his bellybutton sticking his tongue in, earning himself another moan form Harry as he slowly made his way down to his thighs, kissing the inside of his legs before licking his length.

"Mmm oh Lucius" Harry moaned.

Lucius gave a small smile before kissing the top of Harry's cock. Harry's hips jumped up and Lucius smiled as he swallowed Harry's erection.

Lucius kept sucking on Harry's cock and fondling with his balls until he heard Harry scream out that he was coming which only made him suck harder. He felt Harry shoot his seed down his throat and he swallowed every last drop before proceeding to kiss Harry senseless.

Harry felt ecstatic after Lucius gave him a mind boggling blow job and decided he wanted to return the favor. He flipped them over so Lucius was under him and he proceeded to kiss down Lucius body paying special attention to each of his nipples, earning himself a delightful amount of moaning from Lucius.

Once he got down to Lucius' erection. Like him Harry also licked the length of his cock before taking it wholly in his mouth. He continued sucking Lucius' cock and he could feel the muscle of his cock tighten. He heard Lucius say that he was coming just before he shot his seed down Harry's throat as well and like Lucius Harry swallowed every last drop.

Harry smiled shyly up at Lucius who slowly pulled him up to him and proceed to kiss him again.

They lay beside each other with Lucius on his back and Harry draped across his chest. They didn't speak but they kept on kissing, holding and touching the other and before they knew it their passion was taking over them again.

Lucius moved so that he was on top of Harry grinding his erection against Harry's.

"Lucius?" Harry said breathlessly.

"Yes my Love" He moaned back.

"I want to feel you inside me" Harry replied.

Lucius stopped and looked at his lover. "Are you sure Harry?" Lucius asked seeing that Harry's eyes were full with lust and passion.

"I am." And with those two words Lucius descended his mouth over Harry while summoning his bottle of lube. He removed the lid place a generous amount on his fingers and made his way to Harry's entrance and started to prepare him.

"Enough Lucius I want you in me NOW" Harry said after a minute.

Lucius removed his fingers from his entrance, rubbed lube over his cock before lining himself up and entering Harry, waiting for him to adjust to him.

"Move" Harry said after a few seconds.

Lucius proceeded to move slowly but he couldn't contain himself any long and starting pumping Harry hard and fast with each stroke hitting his prostate.

Harry could feel his orgasm coming and went to grab his own cock to only have Lucius swat his hand away and grabbed it himself and started pumping him.

It didn't take long for Harry to spill his seed all over him and two thrust later he spilled his seed deep inside Harry.

After he came down from the high of his orgasm Lucius pulled out of Harry who instantly felt the loss, cast a quick cleaning spell on them before laying down on his back pulling in his lover for one last kiss as they both feel asleep.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It had been six months since that faithful day that Harry and Lucius had gotten together. In that six months Harry had finished his renovating of Grimmauld Place and sold it.

Lucius had asked Harry to move in with him straight away and Harry agreed having no regrets about now sleeping with his fiancés best friend and former lover. In fact he was sure that Severus would approve of his new love.

It had taken a little while but Harry had fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy and he was yet to tell his lover that he loved him but he was planning too.

Lucius also invited Draco over for dinner one night and told Draco about his relationship with Harry. Harry thought that Draco was going to be hexing him but instead Draco once again offered Harry his friendship and without hesitation Harry accepted it and the two became fast friends.

Actually Harry and Draco were best friends. They both apologized for what they did to each other during their Hogwarts years and from there, their friendship grew. Draco also introduced him to his wife and son who instantly took a liking to Harry and started calling him Uncle Harry which he didn't mind.

He also saw his godson Teddy who was now Ten and about to go to Hogwarts. He spent some time with Teddy and Andromeda who both accepted his relationship with Lucius Malfoy. They both stated that they didn't mind as long as Harry was happy and he was. Both Teddy and Andromeda were a regular part of Harry and Lucius' lives along with Draco and his family.

Harry had just finished seeing Ron and Hermione and was on his way back to Malfoy Manor. He told them that he was gay and once in a relationship with Severus Snape and now Lucius Malfoy. To say the least Ron was livid. He was not upset that Harry was gay for he and Hermione had suspected it since fifth year after the Cho Chang kissing incident. He was upset at the men who Harry had been or was involved with and told Harry unless he broke it off with Malfoy he didn't want to see Harry at all.

Hermione on the other hand was a bit more understanding and supportive of Harry's choices. But like Ron she didn't like the idea of Harry dating Malfoy senior and reluctantly agreed with her husband that Harry was no longer welcome into their home.

Harry was a little upset at his friends for making him choose between his lover and them. It was not a difficult choice for his friendship with Ron and Hermione was already on rocky ground and with him revealing who his lover was pushed it over the edge.

Once back at the Manor Harry went to Lucius office. Lucius greeted his lover with a kiss and asked him how it went with the Weasley's.

Harry told him of the ultimatum that they gave him thus ending his friendship with them. Lucius gave him a hug and assured his young lover that he will always be there for him and so would Draco.

Harry told Lucius that he wasn't overly upset about what had happened. In fact he told him that he was sort of expecting it since their relationship was already on rocky ground and that he also kept secrets from them. He explained to Lucius how Ron and Hermione would always bug him until he told them every last thing and how annoyed at him they use to get when he didn't tell them things but he would always be grateful to them during the war.

Lucius decided he would call it a day and both he and Harry made their way to the dining room. After they had finished eating they both retired to the sitting room with a glass of fire whisky each.

They talked for about an hour about things. Lucius told him of his business ideas that he had and Harry gave his opinion on what he thought he should do.

After making the decision to stay in the UK with his lover, Harry had started to learn all about Lucius' business ventures and became a bit of an Entrepreneur himself helping out Lucius wherever he could as well as the daily running of the business.

After they had finished their drinks they made their way to bed where they made love to each other and now as they both enjoyed their after glow Harry decided it was time to tell Lucius how he felt about him.

"Lucius" Harry said quietly.

"Yes my love" Lucius said tiredly back.

"I-I love you" Harry stammered a little.

Lucius instantly woke from his light slumber and looked at Harry in surprise for he wasn't expecting Harry to say those three little words to him for a long time.

"You do?" Lucius asked him making sure that he had heard him right.

"Yes I do love you Lucius, very much" Harry declared to him.

"I love you too Harry" Lucius replied and kissed his lover deeply.

When they parted Harry looked into Lucius eyes and Lucius could see that something was troubling his young lover.

"What's the matter Love?" Lucius asked.

"I know it's a bad time but I was just thinking of Severus."

"And?"

"I think he would approve of our relationship Lucius."

"I'm sure he does."

"It's just that I will always have a place in my heart for him and I still do love him" Harry said a bit worried that Lucius would react to what he said just after he declared his love for him.

Lucius could see that Harry was worried and decided to put his young lover's mind at rest. "Harry I don't expect you to ever forget Severus or to stop loving him and I will not hold it against you that you still do. I know you have a great capacity to love and I'm sure that Severus would be happy that you still love him but have also moved on with your life Harry and I consider myself very lucky that I have you in my life Harry."

"Thanks Lucius" Harry said feeling better about himself and gave Lucius another kiss before making himself comfortable.

"I love you Lucius" Harry said again.

"I love you too Harry" Lucius said before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

As the years passed Harry and Lucius love grew only stronger.

They married after two years and continued to grow stronger together. Like most married couples they did fight but they always made up before they went to bed.

Harry and Lucius both became very successful business men and with their profits they poured some of it into an orphanage Harry had started for magical children as well as education to muggle parents of magical children who were going to attend Hogwarts.

They both remained prominent figures in Teddy's, Andromeda's, Draco's, Astoria's and Scorpius' lives. They watched as Scorpius and Teddy grew up, got married and had families of their own.

Ron and Hermione did eventually accept Harry's relationship with Lucius but the damage was already done and they never had much to do with them any more.

Neither Harry nor Lucius wanted any more children. Between their business, the orphanage and their family they were extremely happy. They never forgot about Severus, they would visit Severus' grave regularly and they were both convinced that Severus was happy for them because each time they visited his grave they both would swear they could feel his presence and approval of them.

Both Harry and Lucius lived a long, happy life together until death eventually claimed them. They both died together, not long after celebrating their sixtieth wedding anniversary. They lay buried in the gardens ay Malfoy Manor alongside Severus Snape.

The End.

Please review, you know you want too, it only takes a second to let me know what you thought. Cheers


End file.
